Games, including games of chance and games of skill, are increasingly offered in electronic form. Classic casino games, such as Blackjack, Baccarat, Sic Bo, and Roulette, have been adapted for presentation to users on electronic gaming devices. User interfaces on electronic gaming devices may be designed to recreate the visual experience associated with playing these games in person. A user interface provides players with a display of the available betting options and allows the user to place wagers on the outcome of the game. The games which the user interfaces display may correspond to actual instances (e.g., tables) of a physical game operated by a live dealer, or may correspond instead to a virtual, simulated instance of the game.
As electronic gaming devices have increased in popularity, operators have developed machines which could support several different types of games. Users may be presented with a first user interface screen prompting the user to select a type of game. After selecting a game type, the electronic gaming device may present the user with a display of that game and allow the user to place bets on outcomes of that game. The user interface may allow the user to switch to a different game type.
Players of such games may seek to track past results of a game in order to assess trends in the results. Some game operators may provide users with the means to track such trends, or may otherwise indicate past results through the implements of the game. Further, as electronics have become more widely utilized, systems have been developed to track the results of a particular casino game and present this information to current and prospective players. For example, a physical roulette table may be equipped with an electronic device that tracks the result of each spin of the wheel. This information may be compiled and processed to present various statistics of interest to the players, such as the relative percentage of red numbers versus black numbers, or to indicate the last ten numbers that have hit. This information may be prominently displayed at or near the table for the benefit of current and prospective players.
Each game may offer players time to place wagers prior to performing a round of the game (such as a spin of the roulette wheel). After spinning the wheel, there may be an additional period of time to confirm the result and make payments on winning wagers. Further, each game may limit the number of ways in which the player may participate, such as through only allowing one hand per player or having a maximum number of hands per table.
Players may desire to participate in more than one game at a time to increase action or experience multiple independent results. Current systems may allow players to participate in several games. However, the user may be required to toggle between different user interfaces for each game the player wants to participate in. Limited screen size and resolutions may make it difficult to display information associated with multiple game instances concurrently. As a result, current systems may present user interfaces including information about a particular focused game instance while allowing the user to navigate to other game instances. A player may be required to switch to a focused display of a particular game to place a wager or otherwise participate in that game, and cannot make bets on another game without leaving that focused display. It may be difficult in such systems for players to assess trends for each game in deciding which games to play. And players may not enjoy switching to another user interface to view one game while they have a pending wager in a second game.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems associated with electronic gaming devices, and may eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages of current systems by providing user with a user interface having multi-table view features. Features described herein provide many advantages over current systems, such as providing an improved display of trend information associated with multiple game instances. This may allow users to assess the state of many games concurrently and provide them more information for use in determining which games to play. Other advantages may include allowing users to participate in multiple game instances concurrently from a single user interface screen. This may improve user experience by allowing the user to observe activity in several games at once, without requiring the user to focus on one particular game result. This may also encourage a greater level of activity from a user, as the user may be encouraged to wager on more game instances, resulting in a higher total wager. User interfaces implementing one or more aspects described herein may allow users to more efficiently and accurately identify trends in multiple game instances on an electronic gaming device through. Some aspects may improve speed, accuracy, and usability of the electronic gaming device and the user's interaction therewith by presenting the user with relevant information corresponding to multiple game instances concurrently, while still supporting a complete view of an individual game instance.